Black LagoonxBoondocks
by Evan Ames
Summary: Huey, Riley, and Gin set out to Roanpour in an attepmt to save Ed wunsler III from Hotel Moscow. Will they be able to save him before its too late? Rated M for language, review and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning the boondocks or black lagoon

Black LagoonxBoondocks

Intro: the jacking of Ed Wunsler III

Woodcrest airport, 3: 45 am.

"Where the fuck are they?" Revy complained impatiently, while rock ignored her and drifted off into sleep. The two were waiting for Dutch and Benny to return with their target, in one of hotel Moscow's private jets. Dutch couldn't take Revy with him for this type of job, she would cause a disturbance and they would be exposed then the mission would be a bust. Meaning Revy has to stay in the jet, and she hated every minute of it she rose to her feet storming towards the door that let her outside.

"Dutch said to stay in the jet Revy," rock said tiredly, she glared at rock thrown of for a minute that he knew she was going out of the jet thus disobeying Dutch's orders.

"Rock," she said; "Shut the hell up and go back to sleep before I help you!"

Rock was too tired to care about revy's actions; so he slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. Revy opened the jet door letting the cool air flow inside; she looked out to the dark empty run way expecting Dutch and Benny to appear out of nowhere.

"Goddamn it," she muttered slamming the door shut; "Rock!"

Within an instant rock awoke stumbling to his feet nearly falling to the floor, he stood up giving Revy an irritated glare with his bloodshot eyes.

"What?" he replied tiredly?

"How long have they been gone?"

The tired man let out a small yawn then glanced at his watch,

"Forty five minutes."

Revy moaned rubbing her face in frustration, "what the hell is taking them so long, damn! This job would much faster if I went Dutch know that Benny can't scrap for shit."

Rock sat back in his chair trying to relax and drift back to sleep, he glanced at Revy watching her quickly pacing back and forth through the small passenger area of the small private jet.

"Revy just calm down," rock said; " the target's house is just five miles from here, it shouldn't take them long they'll be here before you . . . ."

before rock could finish his sentence he drifted off to sleep; Revy impatiently pushed the jet door open to find dutch and benny approaching in a pick up truck.

"Finally!" she shouted waking rock; "it about time!"

The small blue pickup truck drove through the silent runway towards rock and revy's position. She grew anxious as Dutch's head came into visibility from the truck's tailgate.

Dutch pulled the target from the pick up truck, the person put up a fight trying desperately to free himself from Dutch's grip. The man was tied up, a white pillowcase covered his head; his muffled shouts indicated that Dutch had the man's mouth sealed with tape.

"Benny! Rev!" Dutch called out; "get over here and help me!"

Benny shut off the truck; Revy was rushing to aid Dutch with getting the target on the jet so they could get him back to roanapour. The man stopped struggling a bit making the trip inside the jet easier, but just as he was placed on one of the seats he started struggling again Revy watched as he wriggled and squirmed his muffled cries for help barley made it through the tape on his mouth. Dutch snatched the pillow case from the man's head, revealing his light complexion and red hair.

This man was Ed Wunsler. He quickly looked at his surroundings again a muffled speech came from him, Dutch snatched the tape from Ed's mouth.

"SHIT!" Wunsler shouted in pain, he looked up at Dutch the man who jumped him at his own house, and kidnapped him.

"You big ass Wesley snipes Isaac Haynes lookin' mouthafucka!" Ed shouted in rage; "Do you know who the fuck I am? I'M ED MUTHAFUCKIN WUNSLER! I'll beat yo ass to the size of a goddamn twig!"

Dutch cut him off with a strong right handed punch, Blood flowed from Ed's mouth as his body reacted to the blow. He attempted getting up to his feet forgetting he was tied up pretty good so that he would incapable of causing injury to himself or the crew. Ed retreated and laughed at Dutch as if the pain from Dutch's fist was nothing, Revy stared at this character with the slightest though that maybe he was just some junkie from the street. After all most of the rich people she kidnapped in her career never acted this stupid.

Ed quickly noticed Revy staring at him; he never liked being stared at.

"Who the fuck you lookin' at?" Ed snapped; "you better turn yo goddamn head around fo' I put the smack down on yo bitch ass!"

Little did Ed know that the woman he was shouting at was the main trigger finger in the whole team, Revy took one of her cutlasses pistol whipping Wunsler out of anger. His head was knocked back into his seat's headrest; Revy grabbed the man by his red hair staring him once again. "Listen you piece of shit," She snarled; "keep talking and I'll pump your whole goddamn mouth full of lead!"

As a response to her threat Ed spit in her face making Revy even angrier as she put the gun to his head ready to send him to hell, Dutch snatched revy's weapon away saving Ed's life.

"Slow your roll Revy," he said; "We gotta this guy to the boss, if he's dead then this whole trip was a waste."

Revy knew Dutch was right not only that killing Wunsler would make the trip a waste, but she wouldn't get paid either. So Revy couldn't kill him. Yet. She snatched her cutlass from Dutch and sat in her seat across from rock, who was still sleeping.

Dutch then turned his attention to Benny, "Tell the pilot to take off," He ordered. "So we can get this dumbass to the boss,"

Ed began yelling again,

"Hell naw! Ya'll ain't takin' me no where! Get me outta dis goddamn rope!" he struggled once again in denial that he was going to remain tied down until his kidnappers took him to their boss.

"Just wait till I get out dis mouthafucka homeboy, Ima put my goddamn foot so far up in yo big ass you'll be shittin' Nikes son!"

Dutch punched Ed once more leaving him dazed, then stuffed him into the supply closet.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning black lagoon or the boondocks.

Chapter 2:

Wood crest, Maryland, 7:58 AM.

The wunsler mansion was peaceful this time in the morning. The usual ruckus from Ed's hangovers, loud rap music, and his other shenanigans were free from the house. Ed wunsler Sr. was at ease knowing the his son would not give him his daily dose of headache, he relaxed on his second story patio seeking refuge from the summer heat under the shade that stood over him. Wunlser gazed upon his property watching the illegal aliens mowing the seemingly endless acres of grass, tending the flower beds, and pruning every bush and tree all for just below minimum wage. "Life is good," he said to himself; "for me that Is."

In awe of this long awaited moment of peace and tranquility wunsler decided to celebrate with a glass of whiskey. After all he could dead the next time he would have a stress free moment. Sadly for him his troubles were just beginning as wunsler's butler stood at the patio door with a worried look on his face, "we need to talk," he urged; " its important."

* * *

"MOTHAFUCKA!" Ed shouted as dutch and revy carried wunsler into Ms. Balalaika's office, Revy grew irritated by the second as the 'cargo' shouted and moved his shoulders so that revy would lose her grip and drop him. Revy's face began to twitch the urge shoot him was gone why? Because that was too good for Ed she felt that maiming him would suffice, Ed stopped himself looked upward to the enraged woman. "Hey!" he yelled only to be ignored by revy; "you mad? Huh? You wanna know something? You need to wash yo stinky ass!" That wise crack made revy even angrier, but ed continued ignoring the look on her red twitchy face; "it smell like you been wearin' the same shit for weeks, and look at those legs! Those hairy ass legs! You need to work on your hygiene You smelly ass trick!"

Revy looked away from ed and towards Benny his red face indicated a laugh striving to be held back. Knowing that Benny was nearly laughing at her, she was incensed. Benny knew better not to laugh at her for whatever reason, Revy bit her lip to the point it was bleeding .

"Damn," ed snickered; "Am I the only one that can see yo' big ass stretch marks?"

Revy shouted in rage as she threw Ed onto the hardwood floor and began to beat him senselessly, with every punch from revy blood flew from ed's face. Dutch grabbed revy trying to restrain her ed let out a blood spewed laugh and said, "you weak ass bitch! That ain't hurt!" Revy escaped Dutch's grip grabbing ed by his throat, she proceeded to strangle him while smashing his head into the ground. No one dared to stop revy as she proceeded to beat ed to a pulp, she yelled wildly foaming from her mouth. She was finally snatched away from ed she instantly calmed her self as the click of a revolver rang through her ears, with the business end firmly placed against the back of her skull.

"Was that necessary?" Asked a tall Russian blonde standing above her; "Rebecca when this contract was assigned to you I do not recall asking you to damage the cargo."

"The bastard had it comin!" Revy snapped. she slowly rose to her feet, turning towards Boris who in turn holstered his revolver.

"Captain, what are your orders?" Boris asked.

"Clean him up and bring him to my office."

Boris lifted ed's dazed, blood covered body hauling it away.

"Sorry about that ms balalaika," Dutch said; "this asshole's been running his mouth through the whole trip."

"Don't worry dutch," the Russian mob boss assured him, "He's alive, so we can still demand a ransom for his safe return. Nevertheless your payment has been wired to your account."

Dutch gave a respectful nod and proceeded to head out with his crew.

Revy sat in the back seat of the car calming her nerves with a long huff from her cigarette, taking a long look at her blood covered hands, aching from the beating she dished out to their 'cargo'.

"I need a drink," she sighed. Irritation from hearing wunsler's mouth for almost a entire day took a toll on her until she finally snapped and nearly killed him, releasing as much anger as she could with every punch and it still wasn't enough; she waited for someone. Anyone to piss her off then she'd have valid excuse for sending that person to hell then maybe that would be enough to settle her temper. The rest of the crew made their way into the car Revy acted as if nothing happened as Benny took the wheel heading for home. She knew that rock and Benny laughed off the incident, and straighten up before getting in the car for them it was the smart thing to do.

"Revy are you okay?" Rock asked gently patting revy's shoulder.

"Rock, give revy some space," dutch intervened; "It's been a long flight with that jackass talking shit the entire time." Revy glared at rock as he took his hand away from her, rock looked on at the sun setting into the horizon, the street lights began to shower roanapour's crime ridden street with a dim light. Following the night's mayhem to come.

The gang arrived home, the echoing gunshots and distressful screams greeted them. Revy stormed into her room slamming the door behind her, dutch slouched down on the couch, Benny headed for the fridge, while rock stood in front of the room's window watching the whole scene like it was a sitcom.

"what do we got Benny?" dutch spoke in a lazy yawn. Benny rustled through the fridge hoping to find something eatable among the spoiled leftovers that was overcrowded inside.

"Nope," Benny replied. " and we're all out of beer,"

"Damn!" dutch sighed; "I'm hungry, thirsty, and tired. What am I gonna do?"

Benny closed the fridge making his way to the couch.

"let's make run to the market before everything closes,"

Dutch rose from the couch stretching. "alright let's go, rock you comin'?"

Rock looked up at dutch with a depressed face. " no I'm staying here with revy," he replied.

Benny and dutch left rock alone in the apartment, he made sure to lock the door before making his way to revy's room.

He knocked before opening the door so revy would know who was trying to come into her, as usual no answer came from revy so rock slowly opened the door hoping that she would make a Heineken bottle fly to his face. Revy sat calmly on the left side of her bed wearing her noise isolating headphone hooked on to a cassette player, rock sat next to her hoping she'd notice him.

"revy?" He said waving his hand in front of her face. She ignored him as rock sat patiently until she finally removed her head phone and shut off the Walkman.

"What?" she growled looking away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Rock ..." revy sighed. "Why are you asking me . . . a fucking stupid question like that?"

Rock expected revy to snap at him he made sure not to say anything else that would get her on edge.

" what's wrong revy?"

Revy gave an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you care Rock? You know that I don't like talking about this shit with you."

Rock gently placed his hand on revy's shoulder hoping that she would calm down, whenever revy was irritated rock would always be there to settle her boiling temper.

Revy again let out an annoyed sigh looking towards rock.

"That shit talking prick wunsler," she said; "He pushed me too fucking far!"

"Why didn't you ignore him."

Revy glared at rock harshly, "Why didn't you ignore him?" she mocked; " I ignored that dumb ass for eighteen hours rock, eighteen fucking hours! Every second we spent on that goddamn plane that asshole was fucking with me, when we do get here he doesn't stop, he keeps running his mouth then I just . . . fucking lost it rock. I'm not like you okay? I don't let people get away with shit like that and just shrug it off like its nothing."

"Sometimes you have to revy, Look at what happened today you beat up wunsler and almost got killed for it, now was it worth risking your life for something like that?"

"Yes,"

Finding an argument for revy's answer was pointless for rock, he looked down shaking his head surrendering to revy.

"Well, if you're feeling better now." He said making his way to the door. "Let's go to the yellow flag and get a couple drink on me"

Revy rose from her bed following rock outside as a small grin spread across her face.

* * *

"Riley! Get up! You're gonna be late for work!" Huey yelled at Riley who still laid in bed with his eyes half open.

"Damn nigga, why you wakin me this early in the morning?"

though Riley was sixteen going on seventeen he acted like a five year old. He moved in with his brother Huey sharing a one bedroom apartment after Robert kicked him out, Huey was beginning to see why.

"Early?" Huey exclaimed; "Man, its three forty five in the afternoon!"

Riley looked up at Huey's afro.

"Damn, you gotta clock up in there?" He snorted.

Huey sighed and shook his head knowing that his dreams of having a little brother acting mature were long gone.

"Riley, get up and get ready, I got classes to attend and I don't have time to wait for your ass to leave."

Riley got out of bed head for the bathroom to wash up.

"you ain't gotta be waitin on me Huey," Riley called from the bathroom; "Just give me the key to the spot and I'll lock up,"

"Hell no! The last time I gave you the key I found you with Cindy in _my_ bed after I told you no fast ass girls in my house."

Riley peered out from the bathroom glaring at his older brother.

" Ay nigga don't be talking shit about my girl, I'll come out there an' steal on yo' ass for real." Riley warned.

"Well then don't bring Cindy's fast ass over here and I won't 'talk shit' about your 'girl'."

Riley stormed out the bathroom stepping up to Huey who looked him dead in the eye, Huey sensed that he would have to smack Riley around a little before he understood the rules.

"What?" Huey scoffed.

"The fuck you mean 'what'?" Riley snapped; "nigga I told you don't be talkin shit 'bout my girl, what part of that don't you understand?"

Huey shrugged, "The part where you won't understand that I don't want that nasty ass girl in my house."

Riley shoved Huey across the room causing him to stumble into the hall way, and charged for him. Huey quickly regained his footing while ducking from a left hook delivered by his younger brother returning with a left uppercut that flung Riley into the bathroom, damaging the tiled shower wall.

"Get your shit together Riley!" Huey yelled from the hallway while watching his brother getting back to his feet, wiping blood from his lip, ready for another fight; "I'm not gonna have you screwing up my house!."

"Nigga fuck you!" Riley yelled charging for Huey again with a running punch which made it easy his older brother to parry and knock him to the ground. Riley made an effort get up only to get pinned by Huey, he had no choice but to submit.

"A'ight man I give," Riley pleaded " get up off me, I ain't into that funny shit!"

Huey let his brother loose knowing that he learned his lesson.

"get your act together Riley," Huey growled as he walked into his room slamming his door. Riley rose to his feet trying to shrug off the pain of an ass kicking dished out by Huey.

"Ay nigga!" Riley hollered; "you know I was just fakin' that shit ain't hurt."

The doorbell suddenly rang Riley made his way to the front door peering through the peephole, a young Caucasian man dressed in a black suit stood on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door giving the man hardened glare, "What you need?" Riley asked. The man took a careful look at Riley a young black male dressed in white shirt and basketball shorts sagging below his waist showing off his boxers.

"is this the freeman residence?" the man asked.

"Yeah, what you need?"

"I have an important message from Mr. wunsler."

Huey and Riley sat in the small living room facing wunsler's messenger, giving the two a nervous look before saying: "Mr wunsler's son has been kidnapped,"

Huey gave the man a harsh glare, "So, what's that gotta do with us?"

"Well, Mr. wunsler has requested you and your brother's aid in rescuing him."

Huey made a slight nod as the man continued.

"he's offering to pay the both of you five hundred thousand dollars if you return him safely,"

Huey and Riley stared at the man. Riley was ready to agree before he could answer Huey stopped him with disapproving shake of his head.

"I have some questions," Huey finally responded; "First off, who kidnapped ed and where is he?"

The man pulled a yellow folder from his blazer, taking out a picture of a Caucasian woman with a large scar on her face.

"we believe this woman is responsible for the kidnapping, apparently she has sent group of individuals to the wunsler estate to capture wunsler and later departed by plane. Since Edward III has a tracking device implanted into his left arm we had no trouble tracking the plane to a town named 'Roanapour' located in central Asia."

"next question," Huey responded; "Why do you need us? Isn't there some highly skilled government operation that rescues wealthy people such as ed?"

"well, yes they are several, but Mr. wunsler fear that government agents would stick out in that sort of environment, the reason being that he has requested the two of you. The kidnappers will unsuspecting of you making the rescue a near flawless success, your grandfather has inquired that you two have adequate skill required for this task."

Huey leaned into the couch taking a deep breath, He didn't really care for wunsler let alone his son he also knew wunsler would probably devise a scheme to get out of paying them. The young man knew what the wunslers were capable of, another thought came into Huey's mind. Who were the kidnappers? Are they just some rag tag bunch of thugs or something far more powerful after all the messenger never gave any details, so many bits and pieces were missing that five hundred grand was not even close for him to possibly put his and his younger brother's lives' on the line for Ed; Keeping all of this in mind Huey made his decision.

"I'll tell you what," Huey replied calmly reaching under his coffee table in front of him, "You have ten seconds," The man watched Huey with caution as he pulled out a sheathed katana; " ten seconds to get the hell out of my apartment, or I'll send you back to wunsler diced up in a trash bag!"

The man nervously rose from his seat paying no attention to his yellow envelope containing information about the kidnappers, he quickly made his way to the door just before leaving the man handed out a card.

"I-if you change your mind Mr. freeman," He stuttered; "feel free to c-"

Huey swiftly sliced the card with his katana nearly taking the man's fingers, without hesitation the messenger left them alone parting from the apartment complex in a fancy black Mercedes. Riley was heated watching as five hundred grand slipped away from them, also knowing that his friend was probably going to be killed since no one is going to rescue him. Riley glared at his older brother furiously, watching him burn the envelope and its contents information in the kitchen sink.

"Man what's wrong with you Huey?" Riley snapped; "The dude was gonna give us five hundred g's and you just threw the shit aside like it was nothin'"

Huey ignored his younger brother's complaints as he washed the ashes down the drain.

"FIVE HUNDRED G'S! Man, we'll never get an offer like that again shit!"

Huey made his way to the front door glancing at his watch, it was four thirty. Huey was late for his classes at the community college. He only wish that the messenger was still here so he could give him a well deserved beat down for wasting his time, Riley stood in front of the door to keep Huey from leaving.

"I don't have time for this shit Riley," Huey sighed ; " I made my decision."

"Either yo ass is high," Riley said; "or you a really stupid ass motherfucker, how the hell you gonna turn down five hundred g's Huey? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"First off, you need to check your tone, second the reason I turned him down is that we don't who kidnapped him. If someone who successfully kidnaps a well trained war vet that means we don't get involved, Riley think about this, say I was to accept the job how do you know if we'll save ed, or get back here in one piece? It would be better to let ed get out of this himself, plus we don't need the money."

Riley's eyes widened with rage.

"you're fine with your job at the car wash," Huey continued. " And I myself don't plan on doing anything that requires that much money so let's drop the subject and get on with our lives."

Huey moved his brother and left the apartment, Riley slammed the door and proceeded kicking, punching and throwing the living room furniture slurring curse words and insults towards his older brother.

* * *

Wunlser sat calmly in his study puffing from an expensive Cuban cigar, his messenger stood in front of him nervously.

"So what happened?" Mr. wunsler asked; "did they accept the offer?"

"They refused sir," the man replied.

Wunlser could only nod his head, he had a feeling that Huey would refuse forcing him to take a more drastic measure.

"Alright then," wunsler took another puff from his cigar; " time for plan B."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Somewhere over the pacific ocean.

Huey watched from the compact window next to him, as woodcrest slowly disappeared from his sight. He was aboard the wunsler's private jet on its way to Thailand along with his brother Riley and gin. How did he get here? He didn't just suddenly accept wunsler's offer. no. A rather scandalous deal was made between the two instead.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning, Huey studied for his afternoon final while Riley sat on the living room couch flipping through the channels on T.V. Ever since the day before they ignored each other, with Riley giving his older brother frequent salty looks and Huey paying no attention to him. This irritated Riley even more he was still frustrated about the five hundred grand that was turned down by his ever cautious brother.

Huey met eyes with his younger brother from the far side of the living room while sitting at his desk watching the hate seething from Riley Huey could only shake his head and look away.

"What you looking at me for?" Riley snapped. Huey turned his attention back Riley closing his book,

"your dirty looks aren't going change my decision."

Riley rose from his seat confronting his brother once again.

"Why didn't you just let me go and get the money for myself?"

Huey sighed, "Because you are in no position to make that kind of choice, And as your older brother I have to watch over you and make sure you don't fuck up, like you're trying to now."

Riley raised an eyebrow outraged at the fact that Huey saw him unfit to think for himself, he always despised his older brother's attitude of arrogance towards him especially now that Riley was older. this had to stop now before Huey had full dominance over him.

Riley stepped closer to Huey who stayed seated in his desk and said, "Let me tell you somethin' motherfucker!" Riley slammed his fist down on the desk in rage. "I ain't no lil' ass kid no more, so don't go telling me that I can't make a goddamn choice! In case you haven't noticed you ain't the boss of me, I can do what I want when I want. Don't you ever tell me what to again nigga!"

Huey stood from his seat meeting eyes with Riley,

"Let me tell you something Riley," he said calmly, " I don't give a damn how old you are, since you're living in my house you don't have a choice. I stopped you from making this decision because you don't know Those people who kidnapped Ed, They're not some rag tag group out for money alright? Yesterday I did some research on that Russian lady in the picture, and guess what? Shes the head of the Russian mafia, A goddamn mafia! And that's not all they were all soldiers in the Russian army, so tell me. If I let you go how are you gonna go up against an army?"

Riley shook his head turning away from Huey, to him it was all a sham to make him chicken out. So he stood his ground.

"Huey, stop bullshitin'" he said; "you just made that shit up, or better yet you got that from of those crazy ass conspiracy sites on the internet."

Huey crossed his arms keeping a fixed glance on Riley.

"Made up shit or not, you won't be going and that's final."

Riley left for the door shouting "watch me!"

A kitchen knife flew into the wooden door just inches away Riley's hand, he glared towards his brother who was now standing in front of him. Huey gave Riley a knee to his torso causing him to buckle over, he then pushed him to the far side of the room. Riley tumbled and quickly regain his footing, blood dripped from his mouth staining his shirt. Huey blocked the main exit to the apartment getting into a fighting stance, "Where are you going Riley?" Huey asked; "You don't need to be at work for another four hours."

Riley Readied himself for a fight Just Huey was about to charge him, the door was kicked down. Five police officers rushed in knocking Huey aside, three of the officers aimed their guns steadily at Huey's face while the other two had a sharp aim at Riley. The brothers were still and silent. Lastly A well dressed Edward wunsler walked into the apartment signaling the officers to with draw their weapons. Huey slowly rose to his feet as wunsler greeted him, then he turned to Riley.

"I see you two were horsing around;" He chuckled; "Its good to know that you two haven't lost that youthful roughness of yours."

Huey sat down at his couch glaring at Mr. wunsler, who could see the hate seething from the young man's face.

"Do you you know why I'm here Mr. freeman?" asked wunsler as he took a seat in the chair across from Huey.

"yeah, I told your flunkey we're not interested."

Wunlser raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah, why not?"

"My brother and I have nothing to do with your grandson."

"Hold up Mr wunsler!" Riley jumped in taking a seat between the two, "I was down from the jump when your boy told us what happened, my stupid ass brother said no.

Wunlser lit a cigar taking a drag. "Did he now?" he asked. Huey glared at Riley then back to wunsler.

"listen kid, I didn't request you two so that I could save some money in my pocket, There's is at stake here. "

"And what's that?" Huey scoffed.

"My son has the knowledge of all of my bank accounts, Stocks, oilfields, And other parts of my wealth that could cause so much damage to me and god knows what more damage could be done to the economy if hotel moscow were to get their hands on this info."

"I don't give two shits about you or your money!"

Wunsler took another drag from his cigar.

" Well I already knew that since you rejected my five hundred grand reward, so I thought you would need a little push in the right direction. I know you're dying to know why I've asked the police to join us."

Huey turned his attention to the woodcrest officers, They brought in c-4 blocks placing them on his desk ,Wunlser exhaled tabacco smoke as a wide grin was spread on his face.

"Apparently," wunsler said; " there was a bombing at the community college."

Huey gritted his teeth trying to calm himself. "seven people died, while eighteen other were seriously injured. Here's the good part no body knows who the bomber is. . . well not yet anyway, Do you know where I'm getting at Huey?"

Huey Reached under the coffee table that separated them both, swiftly taking his unsheathed katana to wunsler's neck. The police officers drew their weapons once again towards Huey as they shouted orders for him to surrender. Wunlser quickly signaled the officers to withdraw their weapons as if he didn't notice possible death at the young man's sword.

"Now calm down boys," wunsler chuckled Looking up towards an enraged Huey standing over him. "How 'bout it? Do this favor for me and anything linking you to this bombing will disappear. Hell I'll still pay you the five hundred grand for your trouble."

"You son of a bitch!" Huey growled inching the katana sharp blade closer to his neck. Huey hands were shaking desperate to slice wunsler's head with a single swipe, but he knew that was foolish the police either shoot him to death, or give him a disabling shock from a tazer gun. Which would result in his arrest and the alleged bombing would be thrown on him sending Huey into a life long prison sentence. The katana slipped from his hands as Huey slumped into the couch, his head hung in shame knowing that Huey no longer had a choice. wunsler put out his cigar and kicked the sword aside, "I'll a have a cab pick you up tonight at 7:00 P.M Sharp," he stated in a business like manner; "You have until then to make your decision, and as I promised anything connecting you with the bombing will be gone and you'll get the five hundred grand. If you're still too stubborn to accept this offer, then Mr. freeman rest assured the remainder of your life will be a living hell."

The police officers took the packages of C-4 leaving Huey's apartment, as wunsler followed he stopped to say one last thing.

"Just in case you plan to skip town, I've got several patrols watching your every move."

With that said wunsler left along with the police. In an angered huff Huey slammed the front door, and quickly switched on the T.V. A news report showing a leveled building formerly a college campus, the reporter announced the casualties: seven dead and eighteen injured, The FBI investigating, he never thought wunsler would take things this far and then pour the blood onto Huey's hands. Proving his innocence would be unlikely with all of the possible evidence against him, and due to wunsler's vast connections he couldn't even rely on Mr. Dubious to get him out of this pickle.

Shutting the T.V off and throwing the remote into a nearby wall, Huey stormed to his room brushing past his younger brother. "So do I start packing now?" Riley asked only to hear the slam of Huey's door.

* * *

Huey continued watching the endless sea under them, trying to pretend that the incident never happened. "what's the deal man?" Gin caught his attention but didn't respond to him; he turned his attention to the compact window next to him watching as the sun set calmly into the horizon.

I can't believe this shit. He thought to himself as his eyes slowly closed together.

* * *

After a few hours of torture, Ed finally managed to calm down. He was being held in the wine cellar of Ms. Balalaika's mansion, A single light bulb shined down on him Tied down to a rusty metal chair bruised, covered in his own blood. There stood Ms Balalaika looking down to her hostage taking a drag from hand rolled cigar.

"So you finally decided to calm down?" She sat down in chair across from him, " I've almost lost my paitence with you."

Ed wearily raised his head exposing his damaged face he was ready to spurt insults to his kidnapper, but the pain in his jaws restrained him. Attempting an attack was definitely out of the question, given his severe injuries and the guards hanging around he wouldn't last two seconds. All he could do was sit and wait hopelessly.

"Cigar?"

Balalaika held a fresh hand rolled cigar to ed's lips, he turned it down with the agonizing shake of his head. Looking into ed's eyes she could see the various painful things he wanted to do to her, but she was prepared for whatever he was planning. She pulled out a smith and Wesson revolver casually pressing the barrel against his forehead, an evil grin spread across her face to the sight of ed's sudden change from rage to fear. His eyes widened looking upward to the barrel, he began to tremble in an attempt to speak the pain was too much to bear. The Russian mob boss holstered her weapon and took another drag from her cigar, she rose from her seat looking down once again to Ed.

"Relax Mr Wunlser, I won't kill you" She said; "Well not yet anyway."

ed lowered his head hiding the tears seeping from his face.

" I have you here for the sole purpose of receiving the ransom money from your grandfather, if I wanted you dead I would have had you assassinated in woodcrest rather than being dragged all the here in Taiwan.."

she walked on leaving ed in his painful state.

"Rest assured Edward," she said; "if your grandfather pays the ransom you will live on to see another day. If not well . . . don't bother yourself thinking about it, hopefully for your sake your grandfather will comply." Ed listened to her footsteps exit the cellar follow by the slam of a steel door.

To be continued.


End file.
